


Caller ID's Can Be Dangerous

by BisexualHeroes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHeroes/pseuds/BisexualHeroes
Summary: This oneshot is based off this tumblr post: https://bisexualpowerranger.tumblr.com/post/161434032551/trinis-phone-starts-ringing-zack-looks-at





	Caller ID's Can Be Dangerous

Zack and Trini are sitting on top of what Zack claims to be his train car even though  _ you can’t just claim this train car it belongs to whoever left it here  _ and _ but they clearly didn’t want it so now it’s mine _ . Both of them are cross-legged on the edge with a pint of ice cream being shared between them. 

 

“When do you think Cranscott is finally gonna bang,” Zack asks before stuffing a large mouthful of cookie dough ice cream in his mouth.

 

Trini snorts. “Cranscott?”

 

“It’s their last names combined, come on Trini-Beanie. Keep up,” Zack says. “Those two are so gay for each other and I think it’s only a matter of time.”

 

“You’re right. Yesterday during training, Jason looked like he was going to kill you when you hit Billy a little too hard,” Trini says and yanks the ice cream from Zack’s clutches.

 

“Yeah...Speaking of gays,” he says while nudging Trini with his elbow. Trini scrunches her nose and tries to elbow him back while still eating this amazing ice cream. “When are you gonna finally ask Kim out on a date?”

 

“And use one of your ridiculous plans? No thank you,” Trini says trying to deflect the question. Truthfully, Trini had already asked Kim out yesterday but she wants to wait to announce it to all the rangers after they actually go on a date first. 

 

“My plans are amazing and you know it,” Zack huffs. He opens his mouth to say something else but is interrupted by Trini’s phone ringing next to them. He gets confused when he sees the caller ID is Daddy. “You still call your dad, Daddy?”

 

_ So much for keeping it a secret _ . Trini picks up the phone making sure to maintain eye contact with Zack as she answers the call. 

 

She stares him straight in the eyes when she says, “Hey Kim.”

 

There’s a long pause as Zack processes this information and then he starts stammering out a response. 

 

“Wha- What the fuck... how?? I’m,” he says and Trini tries to manage her phone conversation without giggling. She fails when Zack falls of the train car causing Trini to laugh her ass off

 

Kim having no idea what’s going on says on the phone, “Why are you laughing?? This a serious matter! How am I supposed to pick an outfit for our date if you wont tell me where we’re going?”

 

Trini is still trying to recover so she can say something in response but is failing miserably. Meanwhile, Zack finally wooshes back up on the train to see Trini in tears holding her stomach. 

 

He paces back in forth as he bombards her with questions, “Why didn’t you tell me!?!??! How did this happen?? Did my plan work? Did you use the cotton candy one? How long has this been a thing? I mean it’d have to be a long time because... Why is her name daddy on your phone?”

 

Kim finally picks up on what happened and is so thankful she’s on the phone so no one can see her blushing. You hear a faint “oh…” from the phone which helps continue Trini’s fit of giggles.

 

After a lot longer than you’d expect, Trini finally comes down enough that she can properly talk.

“No your plan was stupid and it’s a long story,” she says while wiping tears from her eyes. 

  
  


~iconic ripple effect to indicate a flashback~

  
  


Trini was sprawled across Kim’s bed surrounded by notebooks and her biology textbook. Kim was sitting on her desk trying to find test answers on her laptop. Trini grunts in frustration before flopping around so she’s facing the ceiling. 

 

“We’re gonna die,” Trini grumbles. Kim lets out a soft laugh causing Trini to smile.

 

“That’s a bit dramatic don’t you think,” Kim asks. 

 

“No,” Trini says while sitting up to face Kim. “This test is going to kick our ass.”

 

“We’re Power Rangers! I think we can handle a little biology exam,” Kim says before sighing as she debates going to the second page of google in search of answers.

 

“Mhhmm,” Trini hums. “Says the girl currently trying to cheat.”

 

Kim decides it’s a lost cause closing her laptop and turning to Trini. “It’s not cheating if we’re using our resources.” 

 

The door to Kim’s room is abruptly opened by Mr. Hart. “What is this I hear about cheating,” he says and folds his arms with a stern look on his face.

 

“Uhh,” Trini says at the same time Kim says, “Nothing!” He laughs and unfolds his arms.

 

“Just kidding, I did that all the time and still managed to be a lawyer,” Mr. Hart jokes. Kim rolls her eyes and Trini gives him a pity laugh. “There’s Oreos downstairs if you want a snack.” 

 

“Thank you Mr.Hart,” Trini says.

 

“I told you to call me Ted,” he says with a smile before closing the door. Trini stares at the door for a while wondering what her life would be like if she had a dad like Kim’s. He was always so nice to her and Kim whenever he was around. 

 

“Excuse my dad, he can be annoying sometimes,” Kim says.

 

She looks at Kim in disbelief. “Your dad is amazing compared to mine.” 

 

“I can be your Daddy,” Kim mutters under her breath. 

 

“What!?” Or at least she thought it was under her breath.  _ Shit _ .

 

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you caboosey for beta'ing this fic. You da best.
> 
> My Tumblr: bisexualpowerranger  
> Caboosey's Tumblr: cabooseachievables


End file.
